DrDark7's Adventure
by DrDark7
Summary: DrDark7 has been ambushed and Dark Princess has got kidnapped by a mysterious person. A note that says defeat 7 elements to free his wife. Can DrDark7 defeat them all and save Dark Princess? Contains: Minor Language and Violence . Disclaimer: I own DrDark7, the elements but not Dark Princess
1. Prologue

**This is my first OC fan-fic so do enjoy reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters, Dark Princess I do not own.**

**Anyway enjoy the story.**

DrDark7 and his wife Dark Princess were relaxing in their dark home. Even since they got married, they had so many great times together.

DrDark7: My dear, I must say, you're looking very good today. Dark Princess: Thanks hun.

Just as they were about to kiss, a mysterious figure, outta nowhere, came out and ambushed the couple. The figure knocked out DrDark7 unconscious and with one swoop, kidnapped Dark Princess.

?: Now I got ya. Dark Princess: No get off! DrDark7 save me!

But he couldn't hear her due to being unconscious and with that, the figure disappeared along with Dark Princess from the dark home.

A few minutes later, DrDark7 slowly started to wake up. As he did so, he check his surroundings and realised that his wife was gone. What he did found however was a note on the ground.

He began to read the note.

DrDark7, I'm sure you realised by now that your little princess is gone. Well my friend, you are indeed in quite of a surprise. If you want to see your little princess again, you're gonna have to go through the Elements. Defeat them all then come find me and I'll return your princess.

Signed ?

DrDark7 finally read the whole thing, griped the note by the hand and swore that he will rescue his wife.

DrDark7: Hang on my love...I'll rescue ya!

And thus begins the adventure...of DrDark7!

**So the adventure starts here folks. Will our hero be able to defeat the Elements and save his wife? Find out in the first episode of DrDark7's Adventure**

**Enjoyed it? Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 1: A Blazing Fury

**Here's the first chapter of the story. Remember I own the characters except Dark Princess**

DrDark7 knew that the first element he should take down was the fire element named Blaze. With that decided he headed straight our from the dark void he called home and head out to the fire domain.

When he got there, it was so hot and warm. Fireballs shooting from the lava, rocks remained hot on the ground and volcanos erupting from afar

DrDark7: Whoever it was said I said I need to defeat the elements in order to save my wife. Better get going and find Flame

But just as he was about to head forward, a bunch a lava creatures came out of the lava and started to attack him. Realising this, DrDark7 uses his dark shadow powers to defeat the lava creatures.

He knew this was no easy task, so he heads off to fight more enemies and find the fire element.

DrDark7 continued on his journey to find the fire element Flame. Through the fiery land of lava and hot ash he went, fighting the creatures that got in his way.

After through trial and error, he finally reached the pinnacle spot of the fire domain. As he got to there he called out to Flame

DrDark7: Alright Flame show yourself, I know you're out there.

As if on cue, fire bursts out and out of the fire came in Flame. All burnt and pissed at the figure that stands in front of him

Flame: What the hell do you want?

DrDark7: Someone told me I need to defeat the elements to free my princess. You're my first one to take down.

Flame, looking unamused just stood there with a disgust look on his face.

Flame: You really do annoy me, I'll make you pay for trespassing.

DrDark7: Bring it on punk!

The two summon up their powers and lunged each other. The battle has just begun.

DrDark7 and Flame clashed with their attacks. DrDark7 with his shadow summons and Flame with his flame control. DrDark7 knew that Flame was a tough one to handle. He just have to burn out Flame and defeat him.

DrDark7: Summoning shadow wolf. Sick him boy

Flame: Now you call reinforcements? This is just taking the piss.

As the wolf charged, Flame whipped up a fire whip and knocked out the wolf. But as he did so, DrDark7 came out of nowhere and knocked out Flame. After that, he picked him up, kicked him in the gut and then tossed him to the ground.

DrDark7: Looks like...I win Flame.

Suddenly a note came flying down and DrDark7 caught it.

"Well done DrDark7, I see you defeated the first element. But you still got a long way to go in order to free your wife. 6 elements to go. Enjoy beating them all".

Signed ?

DrDark7: Oh I will beat them all, and I will free my princess.

And with that, he left the fire domain and headed off to find the other elements.

End of Chapter

**Well that's one down but can our hero defeat the rest? Find out on the next chapter of DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review if you enjoyed it, criticism is allowed **


	3. Chapter 2: Pure Waters

**Last time on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 encountered and defeated Flame. **

**Now he moves on to fight the next one. Can he do it? Read to find out**

DrDark7, after defeating Flame, decided that the next element he should go to next was the water element named Aqua. After making his decision, he headed off to the water domain.

When he got there, everything surrounding him was nothing more than a pure deep ocean. He learnt that Aqua lives in the deepest part of the ocean. With determination, he jumped into the ocean and began swimming down.

DrDark7: Man sure is pretty deep and cold in the ocean. Hope Aqua doesn't mind if I drop in for a fight.

As he was swimming down, he notice that some school of fish were coming towards him. Only they weren't normal fish, it was Aqua's minions. DrDark7, after realising the situation, quickly formed a shadow shield to protect himself from the fish.

DrDark7: I need to get down to the deepest part of the ocean. There should be some palace of some sort there.

And with that DrDark7 continued his journey deep under the ocean.

DrDark7, after getting past all of Aqua's fish minions, finally reached the bottom of the cold and deep ocean.

DrDark7: Now to find the palace. Should be here somewhere.

Finding the palace wasn't easy as DrDark7 thought. The bottom was so dark and so cold, it was easy for him to get lost. But though trial and error, he finally find the light indicating Aqua's palace.

DrDark7 went to the palace doors and went in. But as he did so, Aqua's guards suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

Guard #1: Halt who are you intruder.

DrDark7: Oh I'm DrDark7.

Guard #2: What is your business with the Graceful Aqua.

DrDark7: Oh I came to have a little chat with her. And by chat, I mean beat her up.

Guard #1 and 2: Outrageous, you will do none of that.

As they were about to throw him out, a graceful voice suddenly spoke.

Aqua: Let him in.

Guard #1: But your gracefulness he-

Aqua: I SAID LET HIM IN! That's an order.

Guard #2: Every well my lady. Please DrDark7 go and see our gracefulness

DrDark7: Thanks.

DrDark7 went past the guards and went straight to the throne room.

DrDark7: Prepare yourself Aqua, cause you are in for the fight of your life.

DrDark7 walked through the corridors and hallways until he reached the throne room.

Aqua: Come in young one.

As if on cue DrDark7 did what Aqua told him and entered the room.

When he entered, what he saw was something so beautiful. Everything was so pretty with seashells and oysters and starfishes. And there sitting on a chair with a mirror in front of her sat Aqua the water element.

She was busy combing her long hair and complementing herself while doing it. When DrDark7 entered her room, she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

Aqua: What business do you have with me young one?

DrDark7: I came here to defeat you Aqua.

Aqua: hahahahah oh you poor fool, you dare come in and challenge me to a duel? Absurd, alright then let's fight.

With that remark, Aqua summoned whirlpools and fired them right at him. DrDark7 however knew what her weakness was, as she shot the whirlpools, he disappeared in an instant, went right behind her and attacked her hair.

Aqua screamed and tried to throw him of but DrDark7 messed up her hair so much that she didn't looked graceful anymore.

Aqua: STOP PLEASE! I SURRENDER JUST LEAVE MY HAIR ALONE!

DrDark7: Heh that was easy, that's two down, 5 to go.

When he said that, a note appeared right in front of him, he grabbed it and read it.

"Well DrDark7 I must say I'm impressed. You defeated Aqua no sweat. But you still gotta beat 5 more elements if you want to see Dark Princess, and I assure you the other 5 are more tougher than ever".

Signed ?

DrDark7 sighed and crumpled up the note and looked at Aqua.

DrDark7: Well gracefulness it was fun but now I gotta go, see ya.

And with that, he disappeared without a trace and continued on his quest.

End of Chapter

**Two down, five to go. Can DrDark7 find them all? Find out next time on DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review if you want**


	4. Chapter 3: Rock n Roll

**Previously on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 successfully defeated Aqua with no trouble at all. Now he moves on to fight the rest. Read to find out if can beat them all.**

DrDark7 thought of the next element he should face next. After coming up with the conclusion, he decided to go after the earth element Gravel. So he headed off to the place where everything was covered in dirt.

When he got there it was dirty as he expected in fact it was more rocky than before. Mountains stood a far as if they were watching and dust swiftly moved into the wind.

DrDark7 didn't have time to observe the scenery he had to find Gravel and defeat him, so headed off to the deepest part of the dirt area.

DrDark7: Man everything is like what Gravel intended to be. I wonder if he knew I was coming?

As he continued on, a surprise attack took affect as sand monsters started attacking him. DrDark7 knew he had no time to waste so he summoned up a shadow ape and the ape smash the ground knocking the monsters off.

This one is pretty tough DrDark7 admitted to himself, but he won't give up until he had defeated all the elements and save his wife.

After through trial and error, DrDark7 managed to reach the deepest part of the dirt area. When he got there, he saw an amazing sight. Everything was covered with rocks, dirt, cracks, mountains and other things related to the ground.

DrDark7: Hey Gravel if you can hear me, come down here so I can speak to ya.

Few seconds later, a figure appeared on top of a mountain, it was small but it was clear that DrDark7 knew who it was. A small figure of Gravel jumped off the mountain and landed swiftly to the ground with perfect landing.

Gravel: You called?

DrDark7: Yeah I did. I came here to fight ya

Gravel: Oh so you want to play with me? Fair enough.

Gravel then took a standing position, chanted some words and then his appearance changed. He went from normal human form to rock form.

Gravel: Alright time to shake, rattle and roll baby!

DrDark7: Bring it on!

And like that. the battle begins.

This was a pretty tough back n forth match DrDark7 thought to himself. Gravel may be small but he sure was no pushover. He was able to make cracks appear on the rock and even form himself into a rock.

But DrDark7 would not give up, he had to find a way to defeat him in order to progress. He studied Gravel a bit until he came up with an idea.

DrDark7 used his wings and flew up to the peak of the mountain top and called out to Gravel.

DrDark7: Hey Gravel I'm up here you pile of dirt.

With that Gravel formed into a rock and started rolling to the top of the mountain. Perfect, DrDark7 said to himself as he watched Gravel rolled higher and higher.

When Gravel reached to the top, DrDark7 moved forward with the idea. He quickly formed a shadow hammer, knocked gravel off the mountain, grabbed him and started to dive to ground.

He was speed along as they went down, down, down and then...BAM! They both crashed into the ground but Gravel got most of the crash with DrDark7 standing tall.

With Gravel defeated a note went flying down and DrDark7 grabbed it.

"DrDark7 you just don't know when to quit do ya. This time you will fall to the next one you face".

Signed ?

DrDark7: Heh seems like someone is losing their patience with me. Looks like it's time to turn it up a notch.

And with that remark, he headed off to find the other elements.

End of Chapter

**DrDark7 had a rough one but he managed to beat another one. Will he be able to beat the rest in the state his in? Find out on the next chapter of DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review if you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 4: Winds of Fate

**Last time on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7, with hard effort, managed to defeat Gravel. This made the kidnapper frustrated and want DrDark7 down. Will DrDark7 be able to beat them all? Read to find out**

DrDark7 knew who he should face next, the wind element Gale. So he spread his wings and flew up high and high to the clouds and landed in the wind domain.

Everything was cloudy and white, the sky was blue and the wind was blowing calmly. DrDark7 admitted that this place was so soothing and calm, but that changed when cloud shaped people started to attack.

DrDark7: *sigh* here we go again. Why do they always do this?

DrDark7 groaned as he again fought of the creatures that stood in his way. He knew it was going to happen but he wished that something different would happen.

As if I cue, Gale suddenly appeared and all the creatures stopped their attack. Gale looked at DrDark7 and smile with a look of excitement.

Gale: Are you the one called DrDark7?

DrDark7: Yes why?

Gale: Ahhhh so you're the one that weirdo was talking about. I don't know why though seems kinda strange.

DrDark7: Well this "weirdo" stole my wife, and if I'm gonna free her, I'm gonna have to beat you.

Gale: oooooo is that a challenge? Oh I love challenges.

DrDark7: Yeah sure you do.

Gale: Alright then DrDark7, since that weirdo told me to stop you, I will. But if you can beat my challenges, then you beat me.

DrDark7: Challenges? What challenges?

Gale: Oh you'll find out soon enough hehehe.

DrDark7 gulped as Gale giggled. This, he thought to himself, will not be good.

DrDark7 stood there as Gale prepared his first challenge. He didn't know what it was, but he sure didn't want to know.

Gale: Ok here we go, your first challenge.

DrDark7: What's that?

Gale looks at him and smiles.

Gale: A race course silly.

DrDark7:...a race course.

Gale: Yes, goodness do I need to spell it out for ya.

DrDark7 didn't even know what kinda race course it was but he knew he had to enter it.

DrDark7: So what do I do?

Gale: Simple, race in 3 laps around the course. If you finish in quickest time, you win.

DrDark7: Ok very well.

And with that, DrDark7 took his position at the starting line and Gale, holding a stopwatch, yelled out "GO" and started it. DrDark7 spread his wings and took off in a flash.

The course was full of twists and turns and DrDark7 was getting really dizzy just doing it, but through all of that tortue, he managed to do it in 3 laps and then stopped.

DrDark7: *pant* so *pant* how did I do?

Gale: Well done you done it quickest time. You beat the challenge.

DrDark7: Great, so what's the next one?

Gale grinned evilly and summoned a small tornado and shot it at him. DrDark7 gasped and duck outta the way just in time.

Gale: You fight me silly boy hahaha.

DrDark7 growled, that bitch was so gonna regret this

DrDark7 tried to fight back, but because of that race course, he was getting worn out and Gale was enjoying every single bit of it.

Gale: What's wrong? Too tired to fight back? Wanna give now hahahah

DrDark7: Shut your mouth, I will defeat you even in this state I'm in.

Gale just slapped him, knocking him down.

Gale: Big talk from someone who can't keep their promise.

DrDark7's eyes just shot and he immediately got back on his feet.

DrDark7: Don't you ever *punch* speak ill* *kick* about my wife! *smack*

DrDark7's rage sent Gale into a world of hurt and after all the pain, she was down and out.

DrDark7 slowly catches his breath and looks down at Gale.

DrDark7: gotta anything smart to say now?

The response he got was a note appearing from the clouds. DrDark7 picked it up and read it.

"DrDark7 you are really trying my patience. I thought Gale would've finished you off, but I guess she's too stupid to do it. Anyway the other three you'll be facing have already got the heads up so they'll know you'll be coming. I hope you recovered from that battle cause next time you won't be lucky".

Signed ?

DrDark7: So the person is watching me eh? Hey whoever you are, I don't care what you say!  
I'll defeat the remaining three and then you're next!

With that remark, DrDark7 descended from the clouds and off to find the other elements.

End of Chapter

**Well here's a lesson for ya: Never make DrDark7 mad. Well that's 4 his taken down, but can he beat the rest? Find out in the next chapter of DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review if you enjoyed it and see if the story needs improvements**


	6. Chapter 5: Cool as Ice

**Previously in DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 fought Gale in the most annoying challenge he ever faced before. Gale did everything she can to put DrDark7 down but ended up failing. **

**With her defeated, DrDark7 moves on to find the others. Can he do it? Read to find out**

DrDark7, after beating 4 elements, decided to do the quick one and go after the ice element Chill. Since he knew that Chill would be in a place somewhere very cold, he headed of to the ice domain.

Everything in the ice domain was indeed cold and icy. Snow falling down, icicles hanging from the top and the floor was made of ice.

DrDark7 felt a chill down his spine indicating that he was getting cold. He needed to get it over and done with so he can get outta here.

DrDark7: If I know Chill she'll probably be in the Library. Though she doesn't like to be disturbed so I better make it quick.

With that in mind, he headed off to find the Library. Since Chill had no intention of calling minions, DrDark7 actually felt relieved the fact he had to keep fighting these things.

DrDark7 finally found the library and unlike any other library, this one was huge and covered in ice.

DrDark7: This is it, time to pay Chill a little visit.

DrDark7 entered the library but as he did so huge icicles appeared outta nowhere blocking his path. After that, a soft calm voice of Chill suddenly spoke.

Chill: Are you here to disturb me. I appreciate it if you don't do that.

DrDark7: Actually I'm here to defeat you Chill. Gotta beat the rest of ya if I wanna rescue my wife.

Chill: Oh is that right. Well if you can past my ice blocks, I'll call it a victory for you and a defeat for me.

DrDark7: sounds reasonable I guess. Here I come.

DrDark7 headed straight pass the ice blocks and as he did so my ice traps came. He decided to use his wings to help so he spread his wings and took flight.

Chill knew he would do that so she sent out ice spears and shot them to the air. DrDark7 looked at what she was doing and had time to think cause the ice spears were coming to him. He dodged every spear he was thrown at and with a quick land, he positioned right in front of chill who was reading her book.

DrDark7: I win Chill

Chill: So it seems to be.

Chill melted down the ice blocks, grabbed her book and left. As she was leaving though she stopped to say two words.

Chill: Good Luck

Then she left the library. DrDark7 looked down at the table where Chill was sitting and saw a note. He picked it up and read it.

"I knew Chill would be no good. So you defeated 5 elements, but the last 2 will be your final resting place. I hope you enjoy your last breath cause this will be your last".

Signed ?

DrDark7 grinned as he put the note down. This will be the final stretch for him. 2 to go and he will find his wife.

End of Chapter

**Indeed this will be the final stretch for DrDark7. Can he defeat the final 2 and save his wife? Find out next time on DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review if you want to**


	7. Chapter 6: Creepy Creeps

**Last time on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 entered the ice domain to face Chill. While her challenge was tough, he managed to beat the challenge. With her defeated, he now moves on to find the final 2. **

**Will he beat them? Read to see.**

DrDark7, after leaving the cold icy domain, decided on what the first of the 2 he should face. After giving thought, he decided to go for the ghost element Spooks. With that in mind, he headed of too the place where spirits play.

When he go there, he was surrounded by cheeky ghostly spirits. For this is the spirit domain where spirits come out to play. It is not an easy place to get out. DrDark7 thought of the best way to find Spooks.

DrDark7: excuse me spirits, do any of you know where I can find Spooks?

Spirit #1: Of course we know where to find him

Spirit #2: He loves to come and play with us

Spirit #3: Especially living beings like you hehehe  
d  
The 3 spirits giggled as they approached DrDark7. DrDark7, not intimidated by this spoke again.

DrDark7: Do you know where he is?

All spirits: Yes, but if you want to find him, you gotta play our game.

DrDark7: What game?

Spirit #1: Hide and Seek

Spirit #2: Find 3 of us

Spirit #3: And we'll tell you where he is.

And with that, the 3 spirits vanished leaving DrDark7 alone.

DrDark7: So it's a game eh? Well it's a game I'm gonna win.

DrDark7 looked long and hard to find the 3 spirits. It wasn't easy though as the spirit domain had so many good hiding spots. But DrDark7 wouldn't give up, he had to win this game.

After all the hard work, he finally found the 3 spirits. DrDark7 was very tired after going through all the hiding spots.

Spirit #1: Looks like you found us

Spirit #2: So for your reward

Spirit #3: We'll tell you where Spooks is

DrDark7: Ah good, so where is he?

The first spirit reached into his pocket, pulled out a strange device and gave it to DrDark7.

Spirit #1: Use this device

Spirit #2: It will help you find Spooks

Spirit #3: At the end of the domain.

And with that, the 3 disappeared. DrDark7, looking down at the device, examined it. It looked like some kinda scouter with a grey screen. He putted it on and turned on the scouter.

DrDark7: Seems like it's working. Now to find Spooks.

We that he headed of to the end of the domain. But as we was heading, a strange giggle was made by a certain spirit before vanishing.

DrDark7 continued on his journey to find Spooks still wearing the scouter. At last he reached the end but couldn't find him.

As he stood there thinking, a strange giggle was heard and spun around to where it came from, but there was nobody there.

Then the giggle was heard again and DrDark7 spun around but couldn't see Spooks. Then suddenly he felt a cold hand touching his shoulder and as he turned around.

Spooks: BOOOO!

DrDark7 jumped and fell down to the ground. Spooks started laughing hard.

Spooks: Oh man you should see your face, man that was good.

DrDark7 was definitely not amused by that and he got up slowly and stared at Spooks.

DrDark7: You know Spooks, you should never anger a demon.

Spooks: Ohh why?

DrDark7 then suddenly reached out and a dark aura went straight into Spooks mind. Spooks vision went dark and he was scared, so scared that he ran away in defeat.

DrDark7: That will happen my friend.

There was no note this time, DrDark7 figured he knew that the person was waiting for him. So he headed to defeat the last element.

End of Chapter

**Who knew he had that power? Well that's 6 defeated now DrDark7 has to beat the last one. Surprisingly there was no note. Why is that? Find out in the next chapter of DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 7: Toxicated Love

**Previously on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 went against the cheeky one named Spooks in the ghostly domain. Due to DrDark7's strange power, Spooks got scared and fled leading to his defeat. **

**With 6 done, DrDark7 moves on to fight the last one. Will he be able to do it? Read it to see.**

DrDark7 knew he had one last element left to defeat: The poison element Toxic. He shivered at mere mention of the name cause Toxic was one creature that no one would dare touch.

But DrDark7 knew that if he didn't defeat Toxic, he will never see Dark Princess again so with mind in set, he headed of to the poison domain.

When he got there, everything smelled absolutely foul with it's poison rivers, waste barrels and gas leaks. DrDark7 felt a chill down his spine for this was really disgusting. But he had to move forward so he pressed on.

After going through all the bad smell, he noticed a purple like blob standing in the middle of the some ring surrounded by the poison river. He called out to the blob.

DrDark7: TOXIC!

As he was heading straight towards Toxic, the creature turns it's body around and started spewing sludge at him. DrDark7 managed to dodge the sludge and landed in the ring.

DrDark7: Alright Toxic listen, I'm gonna defeat you and recuse my wife.

Toxic responds were spewing more sludge. DrDark7 kept dodging while slowly grinning.

DrDark7: So this is how we're gonna play eh? Well then...LET'S PLAY!

DrDark7 had one difficult task of trying to beat Toxic. Every time he got closer, Toxic would just keep on spewing more and more sludge bombs at him.

DrDark7 got worn out from all this dodging and stopped to think of a plan. Toxic nearly saw the chance and charged right at him. As Toxic did so, DrDark7 quickly came up with a plan.

DrDark7 looked Toxic and with one shot, he formed what looked like a shadow cage and trapped Toxic in it. With the creature trapped in the cage, DrDark7 then began to shrink the cage. With the cage finally getting to smallest bit, Toxic's body broke apart, leaving puddles of poison moving away and into the river.

DrDark7: I did it...I beat them all.

As he looked up at the sky, he saw the note falling down and he quickly grabbed it and started reading.

"Well, well, well DrDark7 you actually did it. You defeated all the seven elements. I never thought you would make it this far. But that is all about to change, cause now you gotta face me for the chance to free your wife. Meet me at your Domain and meet your final resting place".

Signed ?

DrDark7 looked up again and said softly.

DrDark7: Hang on my love...I'm coming for ya.

With that he vanished to save Dark Princess.

End of Chapter.

**That's it. He done it. He has beaten them all. Now all that's left is to defeat the kidnapper that stole his wife. Who is the kidnapper? Will DrDark7 save Dark Princess? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter of DrDark7's Adventure.**

**Be sure to Read and Review if there are some things that needs improving. **


	9. Chapter 8: A Dark Reveal

**Last time on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 had finally defeated all the 7 elements. Now he heads off to his domain and confront the kidnapper. Will he be able to beat the kidnapper? Read to find out.**

DrDark7 finally defeated the seven elements, now's the time to face the kidnapper and beat him to a pulp. So he returned back to his home: The Dark Domain.

When he arrived back home, he spotted a figure standing right in front of him, he was dark and looked like some kind of ninja of some sort. Not bothering to ask why he wore like this, DrDark7 spoke to the figure.

DrDark7: Alright you where's my wife?

?: Oh she's here alright.

DrDark7: That doesn't help. What have you done to her?

?: She is in good care in "her" hands.

DrDark7: her?

The figure didn't want to answer anymore questions and start throwing shadow ninja stars at DrDark7. DrDark7, realising this, quickly started dodging the stars.

DrDark7: Just who in the hell are you?

?: I'm the spy in the shadows, I'm the whispers of the night. I'm the walker of the dark. You can call me...Nightwalker.

DrDark7: Nightwalker eh? So you were the one that kidnapped my wife?

Nightwalker: Yes...due to "her" orders.

DrDark7: Ok who in the hell is "her"?

Nightwalker: Well if you csn defeat me in a dark fight, I'll tell ya.

DrDark7: Alright then Nightwalker, let's do this.

Nightwalker: I must warn ya though, I'm unlike any other elements that you've defeated.

The duel between the two...now begins.

DrDark7 and Nightwalker were evenly matched because they were both related to the darkness. While DrDark7 had the ability to create shadow creatures and melt into shadows, Nightwalker had the abilities of a ninja.

DrDark7 had wings, Nightwalker had flexibility meaning that he can leap from one platform to another.

DrDark7: *pant* *pant* I gotta admit, you are one tough opponent.

Nightwalker: Same goes for you too. No wonder you managed to defeat the seven elements on your own.

DrDark7: you're damn right I did, now I get to defeat you and you tell me the truth.

Nightwalker: Ha that I would love to see you try.

Nightwalker immediately started throwing more stars at DrDark7, what he had not counted was the DrDark7 somehow managed to dive into the floor and disappear into the ground. Before Nightwalker had time to think, DrDark7 reappeared behind him and jabbed him right in the chest.

Nightwalker got stunned and fell down with a thud. DrDark7 walked over to him and looks down at the stunned ninja.

DrDark7: So much for walker in the dark.

Nightwalker: ...so...you defeated me.

DrDark7: Yes, now tell me everything.

Nightwalker: ...very well...you see..."she" gave me an order to go out and kidnap your wife...and inform the elements about your arrival. ...the notes that you were given...those weren't mine...it was "her"..."she" wrote those just so she can throw you off guard. After you defeated the elements, "she" snapped...and told me to head over to your place...where I knocked you out.

DrDark7: Well that makes sense. But who is "she"

Nightwalker: "she" is the one that sent us all, the mastermind of the whole operation, the one that wants to put an end to you and your wife. ...she...is.

But as he was about to say the name, he suddenly disappeared outta nowhere. DrDark7 was shocked and spun around to see who had done it.

DrDark7: Alright who did this? WHERE ARE YOU GODDAMNIT?

Suddenly a soft voice spoke.

?: No need to be violent my dear, you'll be reuniting with your wife soon enough.

DrDark7: grrrrrr who are you? where are you?

?: The one that sent Nightwalker to kidnap your wife. The one that kept you busy with dealing with the elements. The one that started this whole thing.

And with that, the figure stepped outta of the shadows to reveal...

DrDark7: ...YOU.

?: ...YES.

The mastermind of it all

.

.

.  
...DARKLIGHT!

**WHAT A TWIST! It turns out the real mastermind all along was Darklight (Which I don't own by the way) What's gonna happen next? Find out next time on DrDark7's Adventure**

**Read and Review if you were stunned or expected the twist.**


	10. Chapter 9: 7 Shocks

**Last time on DrDark7's Adventure: DrDark7 found and defeated the kidnapper named NightWalker. But it turns out he was the true mastermind, turns out it was Dark Princess's older sister DarkLight. **

**With her identity revealed, they now stand eye to eye. What's gonna happen? Read to find out.**

DrDark7 stood there absolutely shocked at the sight of the true mastermind behind the whole thing. DarkLight smiled at the look of DrDark7's shocked face as she started to speak again.

DarkLight: What's wrong? Too stunned to speak anything hahahaha

DrDark7, hearing her chilling voice, forced himself to speak

DrDark7: You...you did this?

DarkLight: Uh yeah I did, didn't I already tell you? Or is my memory failing me hahaha.

DrDark7: But why? Why do such a thing to your own sister?

DarkLight: Why? Well it's quite simple really. I just can't stand the fact that you two are together.

DrDark7 was shocked to hear say such words. The fact that she didn't want them to be together was just unbelievable.

DrDark7: So you basically kidnapped my wife just because you don't us to be together?

DarkLight: Yes. Is that a problem for ya?

DrDark7 just smirked and spoke in low, hatred voice.

DrDark7:...that's low...and pathetic...even for you. Do you have any idea how much hell I had to go through you bitch?

DarkLight: Ah yes, your fights against the elementals. I have to admit, I really wanted them to beat you down but I expect nothing less from those weak ones.

DrDark7: WEAK? YOU CALL THOSE ELEMENTALS WEAK? THEY WERE DIFFICULT TO HANDLE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW.

DarkLight: You know I'm getting bored talking to ya. I'll just get the other elemental to put you down.

DrDark7: Wait...there was another one?

DarkLight: Heh oops forgot to tell ya there was one more left. And here he is.

Suddenly sparks began shooting in the domain and outta nowhere, the electric element Sparky appeared.

Sparky: Sup all.

DrDark7: Oh god.

DarkLight: Well I do believe I should be going. I got my sister to attend too. See ya Dark eheheh

With that, DarkLight disappeared into the shadows leaving only DrDark7 and Sparky alone.

DrDark7: Alright you little shit, once I'm done with you, I'm going after DarkLight to get my wife back, so bring it on.

Sparky: Alright then, prepare to be electrified.

DrDark7 wasted no time attacking Sparky, for he was in rage mode and would not waste time. Sparky started shooting out spark bolts but DrDark7 just kept on dodging.

Sparky: Jeez dude would just stay still so I can shock ya?

DrDark7: In your dreams dumbass.

Sparky: That's a new one.

DrDark7: SHUT UP!

DrDark7 summoned up shadow wolves and lead them to attack Sparky. Sparky just shot them with the bolts but as he did that, DrDark7 came outta nowhere, grabbed him by the neck and started punching him in the chest. Sparky started coughing up blood as every punch was landed to him.

Finally, after done punching him, DrDark7 let go of Sparky and started to head of. But as he did so, Sparky who was still coughing, spoke to him.

Sparky: Wait *cough* there's something I gotta tell ya *cough* *cough*

DrDark7: hmmmm and what would that be?

Sparky: *cough* DarkLight...is unlike any other opponent you've faced. You really need to find your inner strength in order to defeat her *cough*.

DrDark7: My...inner strength?

Sparky: Yes...inside your heart, there is an inner demon waiting to be unleashed. You know it, you just gotta know how to release it.

DrDark7: My inner demon...waiting to be released?...I'll keep that in mind.

Sparky: Heh, now go save your wife.

DrDarkk7 nodded and headed of to find DarkLight and save Dark Princess.

End of Chapter

**What did Sparky mean by inner strength? Can DrDark7 defeat DarkLight and save his wife? Find out in the last chapter of DrDark7's Adventure.**

**Read and Review if there's any problems**


	11. Chapter 10: Final Battle part 1

**Last time on DrDark7's Adventure: DarkLight sent out Sparky to try and take DrDark7 down. He failed and as a result, told DrDark7 about unleasing his inner strength. **

**With that in mind, DrDark7 heads of to defeat DarkLight and save his wife. Will he able to do it? Read the final chapter to find out.**

DrDark7 started to make haste towards DarkLight. He knew that somewhere in his domain, DarkLight was waiting for him there and that she has held Dark Princess prisoner here.

DrDark7 had no time to waste, he had to find and defeat DarkLight before she does something bad to his wife. So he thought of the one place she would be mostly be at.

Finally he realised where she would be at. Somewhere in his domain, there is a tower that said that any being would be brave enough to climb the tower, would be the hero of the domain. DrDark7 was that hero to climb the tower.

DrDark7 headed of to the tower and as he did so, he managed to catch a glimpse of DarkLight at the very top smirking down at him.

DrDark7: Alright DarkLight, this is the end of the road for you! Give me back my wife and I promise you, you're punishment will be quick and painless!

DarkLight: HAHAHAH oh how original! You think I'm gonna give up that easily?

DrDark7: Thought not.

DarkLight: Well if you wanna get to me, you gotta reach the top of the tower. Just like you did before.

DrDark7: Heh no problem. I'll reach the top and I'll defeat you, easy.

DarkLight: Whoever said that this was gonna be easy? I have left some...challenges for you to take on. Enjoy your funtime HAHAHAHA!

DrDark7 watched as DarkLight left. He didn't know what she meant about challenges but he didn't have time to waste. So with that, he entered the tower.

DrDark7: Wait for me darling. I'm coming to save ya.

DrDark7 was at the bottom floor of the tower. Looking around, he saw nothing but emptiness around here.

DrDark7: *thinks* That's strange. Didn't DarkLight said that she left some challenges for me?

As he was thinking of that possibility, a sudden burst of flames came out to reveal the fire element Flame.

Flame: Missed me?

DrDark7: Oh great it's you again. I take it that's DarkLight's challenge?

Flame: Oh more than that you punk.

As he said that, water started to come out of the floor and out came the water element Aqua.

Aqua: DarkLight specifically told us to slow you down. So we're gonna do just that.

DrDark7: Oh Aqua nice to see you again. Alright you two, time to pay the piper.

Flame and Aqua started to use their powers to try to slow DrDark7 down, but he knew that these two were weak links together. So when Flame was on the left and Aqua of on the right, DrDark7 managed to make them hit the attacks at each other causing them to be knocked out.

DrDark7: Nice try you two, but water and fire don't mix. See ya.

And with that, DrDark7 advanced to the next floor of the tower.

DrDark7 arrived at the first floor of the tower. Since that the elements were back again, DrDark7 had to keep his guard incase they were in pairs of two. And indeed there was in this floor, for there standing before him was the ground element and the poison element Earth and Toxic.

DrDark7: Hey you two what's up? So you came to stop me again?

Earth: That's right pal. With and Toxic together, there's no way you're gonna beat us.

DrDark7: Oh is that so? Well then, let's put it to the test shall we?

With that statement, the three battled with each other. DrDark7 was at the disadvantage since he can't touch Toxic and because Earth was in the way, it made things even harder for him.

Earth: Heh what's wrong Dark? Feeling tired? Wanna give up?

DrDark7: *pant* *pant* not on your life.

DrDark7 was outta breath, he was running out of options. He need to think of a plan fast. Suddenly he got it, he formed a shadow cage, (thanks to all the blackness surrounding the tower) and trapped both Toxic and Earth in it.

DrDark7: Remember this Toxic?

Toxic just made noises

DrDark7: I'm gonna do the same thing only this time with Earth as well.

With that, he began to shrink the cage. Earth, suddenly realising what he was doing, started to panic.

Earth: Wait what are you doing? Please stop.

But he didn't stop, he just kept making the cage smaller and smaller and smaller, until suddenly *BOOM* the cage exploded, making the Toxic splattered and Earth knocked unconscious.

DrDark7: There, that took care of that problem. Moving on.

With that, he advance to the second floor, leaving the two in pain.

To be continued

**It's not over yet. DrDark7 has to go through all the elements he defeated before. He has already defeated 4 but can he beat the rest and DarkLight all at once? Find out on the final part of the final chapter of DrDark7's Adventure.**

**Read and Review if you are enjoying the whole plot. **


	12. Chapter 10: Final Battle part 2

**Last time on the Final Chapter: DrDark7 got trapped by DarkLight into fighting all the elements he had defeated before. He has beaten 4 so far but is lacking energy. **

**Will he be able to muster the strength and continue to beat the others and DarkLight and save his wife? Read to find out.**

DrDark7 arrived at the second floor, had to stop to catch his breath, fighting against elements twice was defiantly taking it's toll on him.

DrDark7: *in his head* Oh man I hope I don't fight three of the elements. Can't take much more of this.

When he finally caught his breath and looked up, he wished he hadn't said that, cause standing before him was the wind element, the ice element and the ghost element: Gale, Chill and Spooks.

Spooks: Sup?

Gale: We knew that you'd be coming so we made preparations for your downfall

Chill: ...yep

DrDark7: *sweat drop* out of all the times I wish could die, this might be one of those. *sigh* alright then, let's do this.

With that, the four all came at each other, DrDark7 was getting tired but he had to press on. He had to beat 3 of them so he can reach the final floor.

DrDark7 had to come up with a way to finishing them 3 all at once, so he can up with an idea of summoning shadow minions with his last bit of strength he got and sent them to attack the 3.

It was a tough battle but through all the trial and error, DrDark7 managed to beat all 7 elements. He was worn out and out of breath, but he can't give up he had to save his wife.

So with his mind fully set, he headed off to the third and final floor.

Finally, after defeat the 7 elementals for the second time, DrDark7 had reached the 3rd and final floor of the tower. He was so tired, so worn out, after going through all of this, he was almost gonna collapse from exhaustion. But he wouldn't give, no he won't give up, DrDark7 knew he had to defeat DarkLight and save Dark Princess.

Looking around trying to find DarkLight and Dark Princess. Everything was so dark in here, it was quite difficult to see anything. That was when DarkLight's voice called out to him.

DarkLight: Well, well, well, I really didn't think you would make it this far.

DrDark7: You shouldn't underestimate me DarkLight. I'm a lot stronger then you think.

DarkLight: Is that so? Maybe you misheard of what Sparky said to ya.

DrDark7: What do you mean I mishe-

But as he was about to finish, a flashback when through his mind

*Flashback*

Sparky: *cough* DarkLight...is unlike any other opponent you've faced.

*Flashback end*

DrDark7 realised what Sparky had meant, DarkLight was infact stronger than the elementals that DrDark7 faced. He didn't know that before and now he felt so weak.

DarkLight, looking ahead, smirked at DrDark7's realisation and spoke again.

DarkLight: Finally figured it out did ya? All of those fights are nothing compared to me.

With that statement, DarkLight suddenly attacked with a fast shot that even DrDark7 didn't have time to react from that attack.

DrDark7 fell to the ground coughing up blood and moaning in pain. He just didn't have the strength to fight back.

DrDark7: God...damn...you

DarkLight: *sigh* I really hoped that you were much of a challenge. I don't know why my sis sees in you, weakling.

DrDark7 felt the urge to give up, but then suddenly a voice suddenly spoke out.

Dark Princess: NO PLEASE DRDARK7 DON'T GIVE UP!

DarkLight: grrrrrr damn it sis, excuse me Dark I gotta go attend my sister.

Dark Princess: Please get up DrDark7. I believe in you. I LOVE YOU! I LO-

Her words were cut out by DarkLight's punch in the gut. DrDark7 couldn't believe what he saw and felt the rage urging in. That's when another flashback came into his mind.

*Flashback*

Sparky: inside your heart, there is an inner demon waiting to be unleashed. You know it, you just gotta know how to release it.

*Flashback end*

DrDark7: I think I get it now Sparky.

DrDark7 suddenly got back up on his feet. As he did so, a strong white aura was glowing from him. DarkLight stood there in shock, she just couldn't believe it.

DarkLight: No way. How are you still standing?

DrDark7: Heh...isn't it obvious DarkLight? I have found my inner demon.

DarkLight: WHAT?

DrDark7: I didn't understand at first, but as soon I realised what Sparky meant, I finally understood where it is.

DrDark7 suddenly channelled the energy inside him, the aura grew bigger and bigger from the energy.

DrDark7: DarkLight I will save my wife. I will save Dark Princess. And I...WILL DEFEAT YOOOOOOOOOU!

DrDark7 suddenly exploded from the energy after channelling for so long. DarkLight took a step back after experiencing from what she just saw. For what she saw in front of her was not DrDark7.

?: This is my full potential. I have finally become a full demon. I have achieved full power.

DarkLight: who...in the world...are you?

?: The one that's gonna take you down. The one that's gonna save my wife. I am...SHINDARK7

DarkLight and ShinDark7 stood eye to eye at each other. DarkLight shaking in fear while ShinDark7 stood there emotionless at the spot.

DarkLight imminently made the first move and hit ShinDark7 on the cheek. To her horror however, ShinDark7 wasn't fazed by the attack and grabbed DarkLight's arm. With one swift move, ShinDark7 quickly punched DarkLight in the gut, DarkLight started coughing up blood from it.

ShinDark7 again just stood there watching DarkLight coughing up blood and throbbing in pain.

ShinDark7: You really shouldn't test my patience fool. I'm a lot stronger then I was before. Now you are going to pay for what you have to me and my wife.

ShinDark7 then gripped DarkLight by the neck and made her look straight into his white glowing eyes. The eyes were terrifying for DarkLight as she saw ShinDark7 raised his hand up and suddenly made void from his hand and thrown it up into the air.

DarkLight: Wait what are you trying to do?

ShinDark7: Sinple

ShinDark7 suddenly let go of DarkLight not before saying these words.

ShinDark7: BANISHING YOU FROM THIS WORLD FOREVER!

With that, ShinDark7 gave one big kick sending DarkLight straight up into the air towards the void. As she entered the void she screamed out the words before the void closed in.

DarkLight: Don't think that this is over DrDark7. I will get outta here and when I do, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

After that, the void fully closed. ShinDark7 reverted back to DrDark7 and he headed for the rooftop of the tower.

When he got there, there in front of him was Dark Princess in a cage. DrDark7 went up to the cage and opened up the door.

DrDark7: I've arrived honey bunch.

Dark Princess: DRDARK7!

Dark Princess suddenly tackled DrDark7, sending him to the ground. She hugged him with all her strength as tears fell down her cheeks.

Dark Princess: Oh Dark *sniff* I was *sniff* so scared. I didn't think *sniff* that you were gonna save me.

DrDark7: Oh my dear, there was no way I was gonna leave ya like that. I told ya I came to save you and I did just that.

Dark Princess finally let go and stared into her husbands face.

Dark Princess: I love you...my prince.

DrDark7: And I love you to...my princess.

With those words, the two embraced each other and kissed each other on the lips.

DrDark7: Let's go home darling.

Dark Princess: Ok.

The two then finally headed of home. DrDark7's adventure...was finally over.

The End

**Finally the adventure is over. DrDark7 reuniting with Dark Princess, DarkLight banished for now, DrDark7's inner strength finally unleashed and the story is over.**

**If you have enjoyed it, be sure to read and review all of this. If there were some flaws, let me know so I can remind myself for future stories. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next story.**

**See ya.**


	13. Author's Note

**By the way in the story I've made, there were some references in there. Can you find them all and tell me what they are? Here's a little bit of info to help ya: they are from video games and anime shows.**


End file.
